


Even a King Can Die

by viridforest



Series: Rooster Teeth Drabbles and Short Stories [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Character Death, Gen, King Geoff, Mad King Ryan, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: One final stand off, and only one will leave alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my WIP folder forever as part of a series or something I might do in the future but that's probably a long way off but I thought y'all might still enjoy this? Anyways I hope you love it!

Geoff stood in the entryway of King Ryan’s throne room. The light now pouring from the open door behind him highlighting his form. How fitting it was that he was surrounded by light like a warrior of the heavens here to vanquish evil, if only that evil were not his former friend. King Ryan’s darkened throne room, now lit by the light of day revealed it to be filled with the bodies of fallen warriors that tried and failed to kill the Mad King before Geoff got there. Moving forward, carefully stepping over the bodies that littered the floor, he stopped a few yards from Ryan’s throne where the Mad King himself sat with his legs swung over one side.  
Ryan ignored Geoff’s presence as he seemed to joyfully toss someone’s severed head up and down in his hands. Clearing his throat seemed to rouse Ryan from his stupor. Dropping the head with a loud thunk onto the marble floor, Ryan swung his legs down and rose up onto his feet with a sigh of annoyance. The troops that still listened to Ryan were outside being slaughtered to protect him and he was in here, messing with a corpse, acting like he couldn’t give Geoff the kind of day. He always was a cocky, arrogant bastard.

  
With a smirk on his face, Ryan looked down upon Geoff. “What? Not going to kneel to the king Geoff? Rather rude of you. Perhaps when you join the corpses on this floor you’ll know some manners.”

  
“Come now Ryan, please. Surrender and call your troops off. Let there be no more bloodshed.”

  
Throwing his head back in a bout of laughter, Ryan replied, “Ha, Geoff! Even after all I have done you still don’t wish to kill me? You always were weak that way, letting your sympathetic emotions control you. It will be your downfall on this day Old King.”

  
Gripping the hilt of his sword in anger Geoff pointed the tip at Ryan, barely keeping his voice below a shout. “It is you who will die this day Ryan. You thought yourself a king, a god who couldn’t die but today will be your last.”

  
With that all familiar gleam in his eye Ryan leaned forward, seemingly taunting Geoff. “So be it.”

  
Hopping off the steps that led to his throne, Ryan confidently strode forward, that all too familiar mad grin decorating his features. He held his sword loosely at his side, the tip dragging across the ground and piercing the air with its sound. When he was close enough, Ryan swung his sword in a large arc over him, having it crash down on Geoff’s sword which stopped his blow from landing. They danced like this for a time, Geoff blocking the strong blows of Ryan’s sword and Ryan deflecting the jabs that Geoff took at him. Both were skilled swordsman, having trained together since they were young. They knew the other's fighting style, even after all these years. Even when a weak spot appeared, the other was still able to block the hit and recover quickly. For Geoff it was when he tripped on a body while Ryan seemed at home with it, easily dancing and weaving around the tangled limbs of the dead. Ryan’s was often cockiness, usually wielding his weapon one handed whenever he could and the flourishing arcs of his sword that although powerful, were slow and mainly for show.

  
Geoff was growing tired, he couldn’t fight Ryan like this forever. He had to end this, had to kill Ryan, no matter how much he wished he didn’t have to. Quickly blocking another of Ryan’s hits, Geoff blocked the next few, looking and waiting for his opportunity to strike. It came in the next swing of Ryan’s sword, this time having been a long, stretching semicircle in front of him. Geoff dodged this one and Ryan quickly brought his sword up, ready to bring it down on Geoff’s head. Geoff took this moment and lunged forward, even as Ryan’s sword was swinging down.

  
Geoff thrust his weapon through Ryan’s torso, the king crumbling forward onto the sword but Geoff didn’t escape injury. Ryan’s weapon still connected with the flesh of his shoulder, luckily not cutting his arm off but the sword still stuck deep. With the energy he still had, Geoff raised his foot and kicked Ryan off his weapon, the Mad King tumbling onto the bodies around them and his sword ripping out of Geoff’s shoulder, clattering to the ground.

  
Geoff fell into a kneeling position, grasping his injured shoulder with one hand. Ryan, alive but barely, turned his head to face Geoff. Although he couldn’t speak, his blood beginning to choke him, Ryan’s face still spread into a monstrous grin even in death.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post these on my [blog!](http://viridforest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
